Her secret life
by sailorstargirl13
Summary: Something drastic happens in Hermione's life and she must go to the only person she knows can protect her: Harry Potter. (Full summary inside)
1. No name i can't remember it

Her secret life  
  
Hermione is in a muggles summer school in America so she can catch up with her old friends from America. When Harry, Ron, Ginny, Lavender, and Darco come to America on a program and have to attend Hermione's school, they find out whom their little bookworm really is. Told from Hermione's POV  
  
I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters. Which really sucks!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter 1: Hermione's summer life and problems  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I was ripped out of my sweet dream about my wizarding school, Hogwarts, by the annoying sound of my clock. I reached over and turned off the buzzer, looking at the green numbers that read: 6:02. I sighed and got out of bed, taking my morning shower. After my shower, I got dressed in today's clothes; a belly-shower green T-shirt, lace up hip huggers, and my black platform short boots. After that, I went back into my bathroom and applied white eye shadow, cover-up, light peach blush, dark purple lip liner, and dark magenta lipstick. I used silver eyeliner and my black mascara for the finishing touches. Finally, I put on my sliver medium hoop earrings, silver skinny chocker with a little crescent moon charm, and many silver, pink, and blue bracelets that covered my wrist and made a slightly annoying sound when i moved my left hand. I ran into my room, grabbing my watch to check the time. I grabbed my black backpack and my hand purse and ran outside. My boyfriend, Alex, was waiting for me in his blue covetable. I noticed my best friend, Lillian, was in the back with her boyfriend, Greg. I kissed Alex on the cheek and I put on my seatbelt, closing the blue door.  
  
"So, Candy, are we having cheerleading practice tonight before the game?" Lillian preferred to my new name, Candy Towns. I didn't want anyone to know I was really Hermione Granger. Lillian twirled her red hair on her finger, waiting for my answer. I nodded my head. Lillian began to talk to Greg as I stared out the side window. I watched as the trees rolled by, other cars zooming past ours.  
  
"Candy?" Alex asked me, snapping me out of my thoughts. I shook my head and turned to my boyfriend.  
  
"Yes?" I asked him.  
  
"I asked you if you where still on your diet." Alex said to me. Lillian's mouth dropped.  
  
"You where on a diet? Why? And why didn't you tell me?" I shrugged.  
  
"I went on a diet after I came back from school. We are totally over fed there because we aren't really allowed to snack while we are there. I need to loose the weight I gain while I'm here." I had told them once that I went to a private school over while they attended regular school. My high school had a summer school that was for the students who wanted to attend a regular school over the summer. It was just like a regular school but it's shorter and we have to learn more in one day than regular schools. We have to be really smart in order to be in our school. And I know what you're thinking: 'Lillian, smart?' yeah I know, she seems like a blondish type of girl but the truth is, she is really smart when she needs to be.  
  
"And back to your question Alex, yes I am." I said as we pulled into my high school. Alex parked in his saved space, and we all got out. Lillian and I went to our homeroom while Alex and Greg went to their separate ones. Lillian and I sat next to each other in the back. I took out my binder, which I covered with stickers (as well as my folders and inside of my locker). Then i took out my advance math book (I took some collage classes), language book, and then my advance science book. I unzipped my binder and flipped through folders and notebooks, looking for my homework folders. The bell rung, making my rowdy class sit down in their desks as our teacher, Mister Gale, came into the classroom. He talked for about the whole fifteen minutes we where forced to spend with him. Finally, the bell once again rung and we all advanced to our next classes. I went to my language class that I had with my fellow cheerleaders, Misty, Mitsy, and Missy, who where all three triplets. In the middle of class, a note fell into my lap. I unfolded the unique folding style and read:  
  
Candy-  
  
I can't sit with you at lunch today. Since I'm top boy in school and the intercom in your homeroom doesn't work, the principal asked me to show the new girl around. My whole team wasn't her to sit with us today so I'm so sorry. Well, I'll see you in science.  
  
-Alex  
  
I folded it back up and placed it in my purse with the rest of my notes I've received. I bit the inside on my right gums and sighed. I began thinking about Hogwarts. The note being dropped in my lap reminded me so much of the Owl Post at breakfast. As usual, I was snapped out of my thoughts when the teacher called on my to answer a question. I gave another long sigh. I could tell this was going to be a long day.  
  
It was finally time for lunch. I put my morning books in my locker and advanced to the lunchroom. Alex said he would wait for me when we where exiting our science room, but he wasn't there. I just shrugged it off and finished my walk to the lunchroom. Because I was the popular head cheerleader, everyone always let me cut. I took an apple, pink lemonade, and the smallest slice of pepperoni pizza on the tray. I paid for my food and sat at the cheerleader table. Lillian and Tina sat on either sides of me and Hailey and Ginger, and Sky sat across from me. On the other end of the table where the triplets and across from them where Amber and Victoria. While they all talked and gossiped, I kept on looking for Alex at the football table. I finally spotted him in the middle of the crowd. Next to him was a girl with ivory skin, upper arms length light blonde hair, and soft brown eyes. She was wearing a robin's egg blue T-shirt and flared blue jeans (FYI: it's about 70 degrees out there). She was in the middle of Alex and Greg, giggling. I felt a bit jelous that she was getting a lot of attention. When the bell rang, I went into my choir room and took my place at the risers. We practiced a song in French and then our German one. After choir, I went to my drama class and took my place by Alex. The triplets where also in my drama class as well as the new girl who sat on the other side of Alex. We practiced out script for our upcoming play, Once Upon a Mattress. I earned the leading role and Alex did too. I found out the new girls name was Storm Ty.  
  
School still seemed to drag on. The rest of the day I spent with Alex in the classes we shared together, which Storm was in too but we let Henry show her around. After school I went into the locker rooms to get ready for practice. I put my now shiny golden-brown hair in a quick ponytail and changed into purple and teal uniform. It was time for practice by the time I laced up my new white tennis shoes. I grabbed my matching pom-poms and went onto the football field where my squad as well as the football players where. Right away I started the girls on their cheers and occasionally watch Alex and the team practice.  
  
"Candy, I have a question. Do we have to do the pyramid?" Missy asked me, twirling on her wavy brown hair. I gave her one of those you-know-what- I'm-going-to-say-which-is-yes looks. Her face dropped a little and then she continued with talking to her sisters. It took some time to get the girls to get everything right and we still had to go home to prepare for the game. I took my ride with Alex while Lillian and Greg stayed behind because Greg needed to practice some more.  
  
"Alex, do you love me?" I asked on the way home. He was silent for some time, listening to the tunes on the radio.  
  
"Of course I do Candy. Why wouldn't I?" He asked me. I shrugged and looked out the window again. The wind blew my hair around as we drove down the street. All I could think about was Hogwarts and what my friends where doing in England while I was in America. Alex dropped me off, kissing me on the cheek, telling me that he would see me later at the game. I nodded, grabbing my bags and heading in the house. When I opened the door, I saw my cousin's and the Wood family in the living room.  
  
"What are you guys doing here?" I asked, getting my stuff on an armchair in the sitting room. I waked back over to the living room and sat down in a chair near the front of the room.  
  
"Well 'Mione, we've come to inform you that," my oldest cousin, Scorpio (who was on a pro Quiddtich team with Oliver Wood so that's how I know them all so well) was cut short when the phone rang. I put one finger up to tell them to hold on and I ran up the stairs, skipping one stair each time, and ran into my room, picking up the purple cordless phone.  
  
"Hello?" I asked, holding the phone to my ear and walking out of my room.  
  
"Hey sweetie." Right away I knew it was Alex. But for some odd reason, it didn't show up on caller ID.  
  
"Hey Alex. What's up?" I asked, standing at the top of the stairs.  
  
"Nothing much, just wanted to see if you where coming over to my house tomorrow so we could all go the beach like we planned." Alex said to me. I walked down the stairs and back into the living room. Oliver, Scorpio, and Sean, who is Oliver's little brother, where all talking about Quiddtich while her two cousins, Serenati and Rose, and Sean's twin sister, Dawn, where talking about the boys from Hogwarts, which they all attended. Hermione made a face at them, taking out her wand and writing in the air 'On phone with my muggle boyfriend who doesn't know I'm a witch'. Everyone nodded and did everything quietly.  
  
"Yes, I coming with you tomorrow. Lillian said she could go also. I take it Greg can too? Okay, that's good. I'm not sure. Okay, okay, okay. All right Alex, I get the picture. Okay, love you too, bye sweetie." I took the phone away from my ear and pushed the 'talk' button, shutting my phone off, and placed it on the TV.  
  
"So, you have a muggle boyfriend now." A male voice came from the other side of the room. Everyone turned their heads and saw a tall man that looked about 24 with smooth brown hair and brown eyes.  
  
"Jake!" I said, getting up making my air writing go away in a messy smoke and hugged the man. "Jake! Oh I missed you immensely!" I hugged the man tightly and he returned my hug.  
  
"I missed you too my sweet little Harmony Angel." Jake replied to me as I looked up at him. "You've changed. Your hair isn't so puffy and brown anymore. And your eyes. I can see you inherited mother's blue eyes. The last time I saw you, you where five and had brown hair and brown eyes like me." I smiled.  
  
"Well my darling older brother, I change." I said to my older brother. "So, how was Egypt? I want loads of detail about it!" I said with joy shinning in my eyes. They began to walk over to the living room when the door bell rung. "I'll get it." I said, running to the door. When I opened the door, there stood Lillian.  
  
"Hey Candy! Can I come in?" Lillian asked. I bit I lip and opened the door a little bit more to let my redheaded friend in. Lillian walked in and was confused when she saw the many of people in the room. "Candy?" Lillian asked, looking over at me friend with a confused look on her face.  
  
"Oh, everyone this is my best friend, Lillian. Lillian, this is my older brother, Jake. My cousins, Rose, Serenati, and Scorpio. And these are friends of the family, Oliver Wood and the twins, Dawn and Sean." Each of them shook hands with Lillian. "So Lillian, what do you need?" I asked.  
  
"Well, I was coming over here to ask you if you had my language book because I have yours." Lillian said, holding up the blue book. I thought for a moment and lead Lillian up to my room, looking through my books to find I had her book. Lillian left after that and I caught sight of the time. It was late and I needed to get to bed. I ran back down stairs and informed everyone of the time. I went back upstairs not to notice Serenati was following. When I closed my door, I heard a louder slam. I turned around and opened the door to find my blonde cousin lying on the floor with a red face. I laughed and dragged her into a spare room. I went back into my room and then into my bathroom, taking my shower. After my shower, I brushed my teeth; put zit-cream on my face to prevent the ones I didn't have, and brushed my hair, tying it up in a messy ponytail. I put on my pajamas. I walked back into my room, turning off my main light and turning on the lamp next to my bed. I crawled into bed and grabbed the remote to my CD player, turning it on and playing my CD's as I picked up one of my Hogwarts books. I drifted off into a deep sleep, forgetting to turn off my lamp. I dreamt once again of Hogwarts and my friends.  
  
-End. Okay, please review for me. I wanna know what u thought about this. It's longer than most of my 1st chapters usually but o-well! I hope u enjoyed it! THANX!  
  
-Serenity 


	2. what they TRIED and forgot to tell me

Her secret life  
  
  
  
Chapter 2: What they TRIED and forgot to tell me!  
  
Okay! Thanx for the review soo much! I'm so pleased to wake up and find 6 reviews for my story so thanx! Well, here I go! Enjoy!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
When I woke up, I did the same thing I did everyday. After I got out of the shower, I put on a pink tube top with a plaid red and white un- buttoned button-up shirt over it. I wore my dark blue shorts that where a little bit not past my finger tips, but I had my ways of making them be that way if the teachers noticed. I put on my white platform sandals and put on the same color make up as yesterday. I dried my hair and put it up in a clip, spraying it with hair spray so it would stay up. I put on the same chocker and bracelets and then my watch. Finally, I grabbed my backpack and purse and ran down the stairs. I remembered to make a note that the game last night had been moved to next week because the other team had only half of a team because of the flu. I waited in the living room for when Alex would come and pick me up.  
  
"Good morning." I turned my head and looked at my older brother who was fully dressed. I smiled at him as he sat down next to me on the couch. "So, I heard your going to the beach after school. And with your boyfriend who is a muggle?" I could tell right away that Jake wasn't so happy that my boyfriend was muggle.  
  
"Yes he is muggle and yes I am going to the beach with him. I'm also going with Lillian and her boyfriend, Greg." I told him. Jake's serious face didn't drop at the promise of my other friends being there. "Jake, I'm almost seventeen." I told him.  
  
"Almost seventeen and almost a full grade witch. Our parent's are very proud that we are both magical and I don't want my sister to be involved with a muggle before she graduates. I only want what's best for you and if you get involved with a muggle, you'll never want to back to the world that wants you the most, our world." I looked down for a moment, thinking about my brother's words. I've known him ever since I was born and he was always there for me. When he found out he was a wizard, I was one of the only ones in our family who supported him fully. And then when I became a witch, he trained me for two years before he left for Egypt. I was snapped out of my thoughts when I heard a double honking. Jake and I both got up and walked to the door. He opened the door for me and I raised my eyebrow. He gave me a weird smile and I laughed. Jake kissed me on the cheek and I hugged him and went into the car. When I got in, I closed the door and put on my seatbelt.  
  
"Candy, who was that?" Alex asked as we pulled out of my driveway and I waved goodbye to Jake.  
  
"That was just Jake." I replied.  
  
"Are you cheating on me?" Alex asked me, raising his eyebrow. I giggled.  
  
"Jake is my older brother. Lillian met him yesterday. He's been in Egypt for the past five years. Don't worrying about it sweetie, I would never cheat on you." I assured him. When we reached a stoplight, he leaned over and gave me a kiss. "Finally you give me my morning kiss." I giggled as we drove on. When we got to school, I kissed Alex again and Lillian and I went on to our classes. When I got to my first hour, I noticed that Serenati, Sean, and Dawn where all sitting at the first few desks.  
  
"What are you doing here!?" I exclaimed as the class began to fill in.  
  
"We TRIED to tell you that we are part of a program that sends our 'kind' of students around the globe to school like this. Harry, Ron, Ginny, Lavender, and Draco Shudder are all in it too. We think they are going to one in Russia." Serenati told me. I groaned and sat in my usual seat. Later at lunch, I noticed a large crowd of mostly girls around one table. My squad as well as Alex went to go see who or what everyone was looking at. When I noticed that no one was letting us through, I loudly announced "Hello? Cheerleaders coming through! Head Cheerleader talking let us through." At my words, everyone parted and I was about to faint when I saw what they where looking at. There, sitting at the table, where none other that Harry, Ron, Draco, Lavender, and Ginny.  
  
"Hermione!? Your head cheerleader?" Harry said in awe. I watched his eyes look me up and down. At first I blushed but then I was getting mad.  
  
"Candy, who's Hermione?" Alex asked me. I had to think fast.  
  
"Hermione is my middle name. These are friends of mine from my school. Guys, this is my squad and my boyfriend, Alex." Ginny and Lavender's mouths dropped when they saw Alex. I couldn't blame him. He had blonde hair and the prettiest blue eyes in the universe, and to top that off, he was very well built but not to much. "Now, everyone clear out so I can talk to my friends, please." I pouted at the crowd and right away they left.  
  
"Candy?" Alex asked me. I pouted even more, making myself even more angelic.  
  
"Please Alex. I haven't seen my friends for a long time and I really wanna talk to them. Please, for me? Just go talk to the football team and I'll come get you when I done. Please?" I stuck my lower lip out even more and he finally gave in. "You're the sweetest!" I said in glee. When he left, I sat down. Harry, Ron, and even Draco where all still staring at me, mouths dropped.  
  
"No way in all that this hot babe in front of us in Hermione Mudblood Granger." Draco said.  
  
"Yes I am and call me mudblood ever again and I'll hex you to no end Malfoy!" I snapped at him.  
  
"Nice work Hermione. I love what's you've done with you hair. And you've GOT to give me tips on EVERYHTING! OMG! I never thought I'd be asking you about this sort of stuff!" Lavender said happily.  
  
"Well, now you are. Gum?" I offered Ginny and Lavender. They both accepted and I continued chewing the piece I was chewing before. "Gum?" I offered Harry and Ron. Ron was to stunned with me to answer but Harry took the piece from my hand and put it slowly in his mouth. An idea popped in my head. I know that both of them have always thought of me as one of the well, 'guys'. I was never a girl in their eyes, which made me upset because I really like Harry. I've always noticed that they go after a certain kind of girl; one who is wild, very pretty, and sort of smart. Now was my chance to show him I could be a girl like that. To show them that I'm not some bookworm teacher's pet who is always over looked. I began to chew my gum some more, trying to decide on what to do for my little fun. I almost jumped sky high when someone touched my shoulder. I looked at the red polished nails on my shoulder: Lillian.  
  
"What's up Lil?" I asked her.  
  
"We need you back at our table. Missy and Misty are getting into a mega catfight over where they are in line-ups at practice tonight. We totally need you to sort this out girl or we'll have some major probs tonight!" Lillian informed me.  
  
"Sorry guys, I must attend to this. Bye Harry." I said, getting up and lighting waving at them. When I got back to my table, I sat next to Alex and solved the girl's problem and finally got to my lunch. After lunch, the day went on pretty fast. I seemed like it was five minutes since I was at lunch and now here I am, at practice. When I got out of the locker room, dressed in my black and purple mini-skirt and matching thin-sleeved top I noticed that Harry and the group where in the stands, watching us.  
  
"Alright team, let's do our cheer." I said to my team as we lined up. I grabbed my pom-poms, as did my team. "Ready?" I asked the team.  
  
"Set!" they yelled in unison.  
  
"Firecracker, Firecracker! Boom, Boom, Boom! Firecracker, Firecracker! Boom, Boom, Boom! Boy's got the muscles, teacher's got the brains, girls got the sexy legs, and we just won the game!" We cheered in unison.  
  
"Okay, let's practice some more cheers girls!" I said to them. We practiced some more cheers for our warm-up and then got down to the hard stuff. Ginger and Missy both got into a catfight while we where doing our pyramid, thankfully we had mats to break our fall. After I punished Ginger and Missy ( I made them make up a cheer together) we began to cheer again.  
  
"Candy, I'm whipped. Can we have a break for a while?" Amber complained as the others groaned. I smiled at them and they all went off into the locker rooms as I climbed my way up to where my friends where sitting.  
  
"Hey guys, How re you enjoying our practice?" I asked them, sitting between Harry and Ron.  
  
"Great." Lavender said in a giddy tone. Me, Lavender, and Ginny all started talking about the cute boys in this school and in Hogwarts.  
  
"Candy!" Someone called to us, making us stop and look. There stood Alex in his varsity football jacket.  
  
-End! Oo! Cliffy! Please review so u can find out what happens! If u do ill love u 4ever! Lol! -Serenity 


	3. Alex's threat

Chapter 3: Alex's threat  
  
Thanx for the reviews! I love ya all for it! Now I let you all find out what happens! Enjoy!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Alex! Talk to ya later girls." I said before running down the bleachers and into my boyfriend's arms. Alex placed an arm around my waist, making me push it off. My brother did make me do some thinking. While Alex was looking at me to find out the reason for pushing his arm off, I pulled out my wand and whispered a spell that enabled me to hear what men where thinking. I listened to what Alex was thinking with surprise.  
  
"When will she tell me she's a witch? She thinks I've never heard of Jake Granger. Jake was a famous Quiddtich player for Gryffindor when he attended school. She's obviously a witch, and the best friend of Harry Potter. If I could get close enough to her, I could bring her to the dark side so Harry would come with her. I just need to give myself some time. Maybe if I get her to soften up to me, she would tell me what I want to know." He thought with a smug grin creeping on his face. He took my hand and led me out of Harry's eyesight. Before I knew it, his lips where on my lips and his hands where around my waist strongly, keeping my arms down. He bit my lower lip making me open my mouth, his tongue now into my mouth. I tired to bite his tongue but somehow I couldn't I felt as if I was under a spell. It tired to fight him, but it was getting harder and harder. Finally, he broke apart from me and I was panting slightly. Once I noticed his grip as loose on my waist, I pulled one of my arms free and slapped him hard across his face. Standing across from him, I watched as he stood in surprise, me being glad that I broke away. He reached his hand up and placed it over his red cheek. He looked up at me and glared. He slowly walked up to me and in one quick movement, he hand my hands behind my back, he head lowered to my level behind me.  
  
"You think you have me all figured out, don't you Hermione? I have you figured out too. And don't even think of getting away. If you don't remember, you're supposed to spend the weekend at the beach with me. What will happen when you show up at home? Everyone will be questioning you, asking you what happened. You owe them the truth my dear sweet Hermione. Then you'll have to explain to the school that you've been lying all this time about your name and then tell the squad that you lied and then your whole little secret life will be ruined and it will carry onto your real life and then everyone would hate you. Now you don't want that, do you?" Alex said to me, his hot breath on my neck. I kept silent and shook my head 'no'.  
  
"Good, that's what I thought. Now go tell the squad that we are leaving and you will meet me back here." Alex kissed my neck once before he let me go. I clammily walked into the locker room where the girls where still talking and taking their break.  
  
"Girls, I'm leaving early now to go to the beach. See you all on Monday." I grabbed my bags and told Lillian to meet us out by the car. I walked back out to where Alex was waiting for me and handed him me my cover- up.  
  
"You don't want anyone to see that and it's dangerous to use magic around muggles." I said as we started walking.  
  
"You should be talking. I've already reversed your mind-reading spell you had on me." He said back to me. I shut my mouth and we continued to walk and soon we where back by Harry and the gang.  
  
"Alex, could I please say goodbye to them?" I asked him before we left the field. He looked at me and nodded. I dropped my bags and ran up to them.  
  
"Listen to me, I want you to send Hedwig with a letter to me asking me where I am. She will find me without any doubt. Don't ask me any questions now." I said in a low whisper and gave the girls both a hug. I looked over at Alex and then back at the three boys in front of me. I hugged Ron and gave a slight smile at Draco, just to seem nice. Finally, I hugged Harry. While in our embrace I whispered in his ear, "Please help me." When I pulled away, I looked at him then turned around, going back over to Alex.  
  
"Why did you hug that Harry Potter for so long?" Alex asked me, sounding rather jelous.  
  
"He's my best friend. Why?" I asked him as we came up to his car, Lillian and Greg waiting for us there. Alex opened the door for me and I sat down. He closed it rather harshly and then walked back over to his side. I put on my seatbelt and waited for him to start the car, my hands in my lap. Alex turned on the car and backed out of the school and we where off. The whole way there Greg and Lillian where sleeping in the back seat and Alex and I where both silent.  
  
When we where on the highway he finally turned on the radio. The wind was blowing my hair out of its clip so I decided to remove it. We listened to a few songs before he talked to me.  
  
"Why are you giving me the silent treatment?" Alex asked me. I didn't answer him; instead I rested my elbow on the door.  
  
"Hermione Lynn Granger, answer me now." He ordered me in a harsh tone.  
  
"I'm ignoring you. When we get to the beach, I'll do my best to hang out with Lillian and if I'm stuck with you, then so be it!" I snapped at him. From the corner of my eye, I could see him glaring at me. It was getting late and I was getting tired. Yet, I was afraid of going to sleep because I feared he would hex me or something while I was dreaming.  
  
"Alex, can we stop up at the next rest stop?" I asked him. He gave me no answer and soon we pulled into a rest stop. I smiled and went into the building. Just like I excepted, there was a pop machine in there. I bought a Mountain Dew and exited the rest stop, getting into the car and putting on my seatbelt once more, opening the can of pop. I decided to do something while we where in the car so I pulled out my house keys, which I had a mini flashlight on and pulled out my diary. I began writing, my mini flashlight now hanging from my chocker so I could see.  
  
July 2nd  
  
Today was a mess for me. Last night, my cousins and the Wood family came over to my house as well as my big brother, Jacob. Well anyways, today, I found out that Serenati, Sean, and Dawn all are in some of my classes AND that Harry, Ron, Lavender, Ginny, and shudder Draco. Then, while in practice, I took a break and found out that Alex is a dark wizard and knows who I am and is planning Harry's defeat! And now I'm in the car with him, Lillian and Greg sleeping in the back seat, on the way to the beach. Man my life is screwed up, major! Just wish me luck and a life! Well, I should go. I'm afraid that Alex will read what I'm writing.  
  
-Love,  
  
Hermione L. Granger.  
  
I put my precious diary away and pulled out a Hogwarts book to read. Shame I've already done all of my schoolwork as well as extra credit. I sighed and watched the cars fly by. After a while, I could name just about every kind of car in the world so I decided to watch the stars. As I watched the starts, I seemed to fall into a deep sleep.  
  
My Dream  
  
I was curled up in a small ball, my clothes tightly around me. My hair was down and flowing around me. I was floating in cold space and my eyes where closed. I didn't know where I was floating to, but I was. I heard someone whisper my name so I looked up. The owner of the voice was nowhere to be seen. I stood up, it seemed as if something was holding me up. I looked around in the vast space, my name still being called. A hand fell onto my shoulder and I turned around to see Lord Voldemort standing there with Alex next to him, Alex's hand still on my shoulder. I gave a frightened screech and tried to get away but Alex had a strong grip on my shoulder. The next thing I knew, I was tired up and being held down by Alex.  
  
"Filthy mudblood! Die!" Voldemort pointed his wand at my chest and was about to shout a cruse when a spell hit Voldemort, the ropes, Alex, and Voldemort all gone. There stood Harry wearing his Quiddtich uniform and holding up his broom in one hand, his wand in the other. I got up and ran into his arms, holding him tight. He embraced me tightly and smiled warmly. The next thing I knew know, I was on his broom, his arms around my waist as we flew through the night sky, Hogwarts below us and the moon above. He smiled and laced his fingers with mine, one arms still around my waist. He leaned down and his lips meet mine. When we pulled apart, I cold feel myself blushing and I smiled, as did he.  
  
"Hermione, I love you. I'll always be there for you, I promise." Harry said, kissing me again.  
  
Out of dream  
  
"Candy, wake up!" Lillian said in the morning, making me wake up. My eyes blinked fast, my eyes adjusting to the warm sun. I stretched and smiled at her. She opened the door for me and I grabbed my things, heading into the cabin. I walked up the stairs and put my stuff in the room I was sharing with Alex. I sighed and sat on the bed that we had to share and looked out the sliding glass door, watching the sun glitter on the water and shine through the green forest.  
  
"Someone please help me." I muttered, longing to be the free bird outside, resting on the rail of the balcony. Oh, how I wanted to be that bird.  
  
-End of chapter! LOOK! I UPDATED! GO ME! WWWWWEEEEHHHHHHOOOOO! Please review! Thank you so much and I'm sorry for making you wait for so ong! Don't hate or flame me! lya!  
  
-Serenity 


End file.
